Totally Kissable
by karoolis
Summary: Expecting some kind of snide remark, Lily braced herself. She was shocked when all he said was,  "Are you alright?" J/L; AL/FL; SB/OC/OC/ext.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Summary: another Lily and James story... figure the rest out for yourself

Important: First Fan fiction of any kind- sorry if my style is weird... I live in South Africa with European-ish spelling.

"For Pete's sake Lily, need I remind you, AGAIN, that this is the first day of the summer holidays?" Asked Alice, the short, bubbly and at the moment, very angry ex-6th year.

The three friends, Alice, Marlene and Lily were sitting on the Hogwarts Express. They were on their way home for the summer holidays, but Lily was complaining (read: freaking-out) about her exam marks and the year ahead work.

Marlene, being the sensible one out of the three, sensed danger and decided to quickly change the subject. Unfortunately, before she could bring up a very... random comment to distract her murderous friends, someone beated her to it.

"Ooh! Catfight, compartment 11!" claimed Sirius Black. He jumped (yes, jumped) into the compartment and slid up to Lily.

"Lily pad! I'm going to miiiiis you so much! Oh, how my mornings will be dull without your bright and beautiful face to guide me through it all!" he said while he went down on one knee and basically serenaded her.

To everyone's surprise, she laughed. Then she tugged one of his hands that were flying around while he spoke, and pulled him onto the seat next to her.

"Aw, Black. I'm going to miss you to! My mornings won't be the same without your handsome face in the dark and gloomy morning!" She proclaimed, sealing it with a wink. She wasn't flirting, she was merely joking around.

Lily had become much more free-spirited after she heard a particular group of boys call her a 'stuck-up..."-you get the picture. Through her tears, her friends told her that she was funny, but not most people got to see that side of her. So she opted to be her 'full self'.

"Sorry, he hasn't had his snack yet." Said Remus as he walked in. It was a common joke that when Sirius was acting weirdly, you just said he hasn't had his 'snack' yet. The joke originated when it was found that the 'snack' lead him to shut up.

The girls laughed, which Sirius replied to with a, "hey!" This only made the three laugh more, and caused Frank- who was sleeping on Alice's lap, to wake up and fall of the seat.

"Oomph!" he exclaimed, and the others laughed harder. With a wicked grin he pulled Alice down to the ground.

"Hey! - Ouch, Frank!" she wailed, as the others continued laughing. She smiled and climbed onto Franks lap. She then reached out her hand and pulled Remus down to.

Remus then pulled Marlene down, who pushed Lily. Lily flung to the door, but before she could brace herself for the fall, a pair of strong arms caught her.

At the sound of her rescuer and friends chuckling, Lily looked up to see James holding her in his arms. Half of her got lost in his eyes, and half of her wanted to scream at him.

Slowly James put her down and looked at her with his mesmerising eyes.

Expecting some kind of snide remark, Lily braced herself. She was shocked when all he said was,

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She stammered and sat down. She shot glare at Alice, who hid in her boyfriend's arms.

"Sorry" she mumbled. She looked at Lily through her dark eyelashes.

Lily cracked with one look from the adorable pixie. It was common knowledge that she was far too nice and forgiving- if you deserve it.

"Alie it's alright" she said laughing.

Suddenly, with a great burst of sound, the train stopped and everyone fell. In the distance a scream could be heard...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Finally some Lily and James action! (Not going to make it a looong story- decided today)**

**This chapter goes out to: **SamsSmiles247 & SlyThief

Suddenly, with a great burst of sound, the train stopped and everyone fell. In the distance a scream could be heard...

James fell down on the seat and Lily fell on top of him. Being a star seeker, James caught Lily in his arms again and held her close to him then bracing himself.

Marlene fell down and again and hit her head, while everyone else who was still somewhat seated just fell backwards.

The train started again, almost as soon as it stopped. While the lights flickered back on, everyone looked startled around them.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know maybe there were some technical difficulties?"

"It runs on magic, Marlene!"

"Just saying, Sirius. (Maybe you SHOULD be more serious...)" she muttered. Nobody smiled, but James and Peter. James looked down in his arms to see a startled Lily. She blushed when she saw she was sitting on his lap with her arms around him. She quickly got off and apologised softly.

James- to his credit- smiled and said it was fine. Both were startled, not only by the train, but also by each other's reaction. James thought that Lily would demand him to let her go; while Lily thought he would've taken advantage of the situation.

Later, the marauders and Frank decided to go as the girls wanted to change. When they had left Alice advanced on Lily.

"Lily Marie Evans... tell me you're not sick? Do you have a headache? PMS?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Lily blushed, and being a redhead it was a spectacular sight.

"No..." she muttered.

"Oh, yes!" screamed Marlene. She turned to Alice and held out her hand, sticking out her hip at the same time.

Alice frowned as she handed over 5 beautiful golden galleons to Marlene. She muttered something about the world going mad as she sat down.

"You guys were betting on me?" Lily demanded. Alice nodded sourly while Marlene answered with a cheery, "Yes!"

"What was the bet?" she asked carefully, thinking that she was not going to like what they had to say.

"You, James and ACTION BABY!" screamed Marlene, jumping up and down acting much like Alice usually did when she was happy.

"Ok, let's say that there were action- Not suggesting there was! But if there were, maybe let us say something. Do you think you could refer from SHOUTUNG IT OUT ALOUD!" yelled Lily.

Lily was a very smart girl; it was commonly known around Hogwarts. Even outside the Hogwarts grounds. So, when she said that it was not a smart idea to shout aloud, specifically something of this sensitive nature, she is right.

The door opened with a bang. Everyone jumped and the sudden noise and when they saw who it was they were not pleased.

"SNAPE!" yelled Alice, while Marlene jumped in front of Lily.

"Out or I'll make you get out!" Alice said. Her voice going low and dangerous, her wand flickering by her side. Nobody messes with Alice, mostly because her boyfriend of two years is Head Boy (they're a year apart) and very protective of his girl. Alice doesn't mind Frank's protection, though they both and her friends know she can handle herself. She can handle herself very well...

Snape snarled at Alice, raising his own wand for Lily hand informed him, when they were still friends, on Alice's amazing combat skills. He knew he could beat her, but only if he is ready from the beginning.

"Enough please. I have had enough of this!" said Lily, come up from behind Marlene. "Just get out, Snape. Please."

"No, I don't think I shall." He hissed. "What is this about you and Potter? I thought you did not like him, I thought he was an arrogant toe-rag in your eyes!" In your perfect eyes, he almost said. He had corrected himself, even though he knew that things would never be the same with them again. It was over; he had learnt that after months, years and many tears of waiting and wanting. Wanting her... inside and out, all of it. He knew she would deny him, but to hear that she did not deny Potter- that was heart wrenching.

"I cleaned my eyes, saw the real him... and the real you. I'm sorry Snape, this seesaw you are putting be through must end. No, it did end. You're just clutching at the broken fragments." She said with a sigh.

"Let me guess, it is because he is wealthier and up to your standard is it not!" he laughed cruelly, "Like I would want a Mudblood anyway..."

She gasped softly, recomposing herself to glare at him. "Well, why did you come in here anyway then? Why would you care if there is anything between me and James Potter going on? I am just nothing, right? So walk away, don't care. I've been begging you to do so since the fourth year, before the so called incident!"

It was a white lie, but not a complete one. She shoved him out of the compartment, slammed the door in his face. She pointed her wand at her hands and washed them in plaine view of him. Yes, it was not the honourable thing to do, but hell the slimy git got on her last nerve ages ago. She was a power girl, and she had had enough of people wanting to own her. She wanted him away and hopefully he was! Desperate times called for these desperate measures!

**(AN: YOU GO GIRL!)**

Her friends starred at her in confusion, but did not ask anything because they realised she just had enough.

They sat in complete silence

until Alice said,

"Something between you and James, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**AN: Sorry! I had a BIG Latin project due, maths test, Latin Vocabulary Test, went to my ouma and oupa... and was very lazy...my internet was down... I went to the dentist and he took out the last three baby teeth I still had... I'm 14! EMBARRASSING! (Getting braces... do you see my distress?)**

**OH! And I got the SEA PATROL season 4 on DVD"s. I have to order it from Australia, because they do not sell it here... #insert teary face here#**

**Anyway...**

**Promised La this was going to be an extra long chapter... to make up for it, it is going to be an EXTRA long chapter... (BTW decided against the vampire thing, sorry! Great idea though, may use it next time!)**

They sat in complete silence

Until Alice said,

"Something between you and James, huh?"

"N-NO!" stammered Lily again. Alice replied with another smirk. 'What's with all the smirks today?' Thought Lily.

"He's just, you know, changed. I really thought he was going to brag his pants off at the... stuff that happened. Little by little this year, he umm, improved?" she suggested. It was true. He had become much nicer to his peers and teachers. He just ignored her, though she liked that, she still thought that now that he has given her some space she will be nicer to him. Or even, gasp, talk to him.

"Anyway, Alice, what are you going to do this holiday?" asked Lily, trying to get the attention away from her and James.

"The first week I am going away to the sea. The rest of the time I am going to be at home."

"Same! Though we are going on a road trip, I am actually excited!" said Marlene sarcastically. Marlene has ten year old twin brothers and they are underage wizards. Along with her older brother she is willing to commit suicide to get out of it.

"You poor, poor thing!" said Alice dramatically. Alice is an only child, and unlike most only children, enjoying every moment!

"Ha-ha, spare your pity." Said Marlene dryly, she sat jumped up when the trolley came to buy everyone sweets. The girls had a deal that they always got the same things, but each train ride someone else paid. This particular train ride was Marlene's turn; the previous had been Lily's. This is how the girls where, always making it so that things were easier.

When Marlene returned five minutes later Lily was reading a book and Alice was impatiently waiting for her share of the sweets.

'Chocolate frogs!" she yelled as Marlene ditched the stuff onto the empty seat. All three grabbed what they wanted, laughing as Alice rearranged her sweets so that her absolute favourites came last. She always did this, she claimed that she was 'preparing herself for the greatness of the best chocolate every made that you can buy on the Hogwarts Express train!'

"So, Lily, you never told us what you were going to do this summer." Asked Marlene as she chewed on a liquorice wand **(AN: I never get what the difference is between the 'muggle' liquorice and the 'wand' liquorice!)**

"Marlene, don't speak while your chewing," said Lily, when Marlene had done a drastic show of chewing finished and flashing her substance-less mouth to Lily and repeating the question she answered, "Petunia is going away in the middle of the holidays with her new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. We, as a family, are not going away. My mother and father are going on a cruise liner thing at the last week. Why is everyone going away for a structured week, what happened to ten days, a month, three days?"

Everyone laughed at her silly antic. "I guess, because it is the summer holidays, it is easier to rearrange your weeks like that. When parents take leave, it is suggested to do so in weeks, not days." Answered Marlene.

**(AN: Guessing here, we've got a different system here. Schools starts in January and ends in December; holidays are spaced through like your Christmas and Easter ones.)**

"Always the logical one," said Sirius as he entered, yet again, into the compartment, "Well, we have given you ladies enough time to change, which I see you haven't done. Seems like you just have to do it here in front of us." He said, grinning like a lopsided puppy.

Frank entered and slapped Sirius at the back of his head, hard.

"Do not even think about it, Black!" he grunted.

"Oh, its Black now is it!" Sirius said, mock upset.

"When it is about my girl that way, yes, yes it is."

James, Remus and Peter entered, so Sirius laughed his barking laugh and stated,

"Back me up here, guys."

With one look at Frank, the other three said, "you're on your own, mate."

"Huh, well." Sirius said, sizing up his chances.

"Will you girls then, umm _please_, go and, umm, change in the bathroom." He said, his voice sounding as if he was in great pain. Frank smiled and sat down next to Alice, who giggled and pulled him down to give him a kiss.

"Right," said Lily, looking away at the mushy couple. She only realised that she was sitting next to James and decided that she will see if he really had changed.

"How's Quidditch going" she asked him. He looked startled, but quickly composed himself.

"Good, we stand a good chance next year. We have all the players so that means that we don't have to work someone in or get use to their way of playing."

"Your right, that is good. Tell you what, you win that cup and you can through as many pranks as you want that week." She said with shine in her eye.

"W-What!" exclaimed Sirius and James, while the rest of the cabin starred at Lily in shock.

Lily laughed at the look on their faces.

"It is sad how bad your house spirit is, guys!" she said.

"Your right Lily, the guys have very bad school spirit. It's good to see that you have, and included Alice and I into your spirit house." She said, laughing as the boys stood up starter and glared at her.

"We are the proudest Gryffindor students yet!" said Peter, while Sirius nodded.

"Calm down, guys; it is just a joke! And you say I take those badly!" laughed Lily.

Remus smiled, "They do take jokes well, except when you are messing with their Gryffindor pride. Or Sirius's hair." He added as an afterthought.

Sirius flipped his hair and wiggled his eyebrows at the nearest girl to him, which happened to be Alice. One "Ouch!" later, courtesy of Frank, they compartment had returned to, umm, their version of normal.

"Yes, I won!" screamed Sirius as he ran around the compartment. Alice pouted for she had lost her share of chocolate frogs in a bet with Sirius. She turned to Frank with beady eyes and his face fell. He jumped up and ran to the front of train where the driver and lunch trolley was. Soon enough he returned with his arms full of thousands of chocolate frogs, Alice smiled brightly and grabbed one. She sat down next to Frank who put his arm around her. She smiled and turned towards him.

"You are the most wonderful person in the whole world and the best boyfriend any girl would be lucky to have!" she claimed and kissed him full on the mouth. Frank smiled as Alice then turned and proceeded making a dent in the huge pile of chocolate frogs.

"Awe!" said Marlene and Lily softly as they watched the pair. Sirius scoffed as he said, "Lots of guys can make girls go 'awe'!"

"Oh, yeah, prove it, Black."

"Is that a challenge, Marlene?"

"You bet your shaky blacky hair it is!"

"It's ON!" they both said.

"Ha! Easy win, mate; only special guys who care lot about their girls can do it!"

"You just made the girls their possessions, Marlene. Are you not a feminist?"

"The reason why I said it was because they treat their girls not like their own possessions, but they love them as!" she said steaming; she then sat back down on her seat and continued saying,

"I bet James could"

"Ha! Easy kill, Marlene; also hell to the no."

"I bet he could."

Everyone starred in shock at Lily's comment, while James just smirked.

"And so it is, my lady. Sirius do us all a favour and wipe that drool of your face."

"Close your mouth Marlene, a fly will go into it." Said Lily

Absentmindedly Sirius wiped the drool of his chin as Marlene closed her mouth, both still staring at the laughing pair at the door.

"The world has officially gone MAD!" screamed Peter. No one reacted, except for Remus who rolled his eyes and opened his book.

When the Hogwarts Express finally arrived in London, everyone was glad to get off. The boys helped the girls carry their bags out onto the platform where their fathers and in some cases, brothers, took over.

"Right, well, we better get going." Said James to Sirius.

"Bye!" they said to everyone. Marlene sneakily pushed Lily onto James, who caught her again. The pair turned around to glare at her, but she just pretended to be really interested in her nails.

Lily rolled her eyes and hugged James good-bye. Everyone parted then.

(2 weeks later)

Lily was scurrying around her room, trying to clean up the mess she had made before when she was looking for her favourite shirt. Alice was coming in half an hour to sleep over at Lily's for a week. Marlene could not come as her twin brothers had gotten sick on the trip with dragon pox. She and her mother had both had it, so they could help nurse the boys back to health. Her father did not, and he had to act as the delivery boy for the two frantic women. For the past three days, however, he has been away on holiday.

The women were running low on some supplies, both magical and muggle, so they asked Alice and Lily to get it for them when they went out on their planned shopping trip.

This is why you would find Lily in her frantic state at nine o'clock in the morning. The pair had worked out that they needed to leave early so that they could get all their necessities done.

Half an hour later when the doorbell run, Lily was dressed and her room was cleaned to her satisfaction. She was dressed in a pair of cute black jeans and a pretty white top. She added pumps and donned heals, not that she owned a pair of stylish stilettos anyway.

She opened the door to see Alice standing there in a pretty dress and high heels. When you were as short as her, you also would have a high heel collection that would put fashionistas to shame.

The pair exchanged hugs and summer stories over tea; they then went out onto the lawn and Alice apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. Chapter 4

**RE-Posted! Saw a lot of mistakes, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**AN: Bit of a filler. A real person is mentioned in the story, bit obvious. If you know who it is / spot it, a prize will be given! (Seriously)**

The pair exchanged hugs and summer stories over tea; they then went out onto the lawn and Alice apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was a nice day out, so the two went to get Marlene's stuff. They decided to go drop it off at her rather than carry them around the whole day. She was very glad that the girls had come brought the stuff, and she gave each a big hug. After she paid them back and exchanged a few words, the trio had to separate again.

"Days like these that I am so glad I had dragon pox when I was two." Said Alice as they arrived yet again in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I never had it. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really. If someone catches it you will have to stay clear of them, otherwise you're fine. Many people have never got it in their whole lifetimes, it's no big deal."

"Except if you are the one stuck with it."

"Details"

"Come on Alice, I want to shop! This week was nice at the beginning; you know when I slept in late and absolutely nothing. At the end just sitting at home got so uneventful; I need to enjoy this freedom while I still have it."

"Why can't you just take a walk, go to a coffee shop, or something?"

"Two words, my parents; they didn't want me out of their sites since they realised that the following year was my last year of school. I love them and I don't mind spending time with them, really. They were always so balanced, but now suddenly they are doing that typical possessive thing. It's weird and I absolutely hate it!"

"Awe, honey; mail me next time and I'll come fetch you. Though I have a feeling that's not your only reason? Your parents would defiantly allow you to go on walks! What's your other reason?"

"Alice, your way too smart for your own good. Have you ever consider becoming an Auror? Your marks are OK and you are very street smart."

"Thank you, but don't change the subject."

"Damn, OK, yes, there is another reason. Snape."

"Enough said. Oh! Those robes are gorgeous!"

It worked for Lily's mind was soon taking away from the subject. As the pair examined the robes and tried them on, two other figures came into the shop. Lily and Alice were in the dressing rooms, trying on countless of expensive garments to Alice's insistent.

"Hello, mum" said James Potter to the owner of the shop.

"Darling, there you are!" said Mrs. Potter, she was not a young thing, but she was beautiful. She had mahogany hair, mixed with red which produced a lovely red and brown glimmer. Her eyes were the colours of almonds; she had passed this on to her only son. Though it was hard to only have one child in these terrible times, she did not dwell on it. She tried her best to not dote on him and be the best mother that she could, for she only had one chance. This all changed when Sirius came to life with them at the beginning of the summer. The story was long and sad, not worth repeating. Another thing she would not dwell on, life went on she said, and we must move on with it. Do not dwell, but remember; there is a divergence she had said thousands of times to James.

"Where have you been? I sent you out two hours ago!"

"Sorry, we had some extra time to kill, but we killed a little bit more than that..."

"I thought so, well, what's done is done. And the boxes that need to be brought out are definitely not done. So, you and Sirius will kill your time with that." She said smirking.

"Oh, mum!"

"Fine," she huffed, "leaves it to me. I'll do it, and while I'm at it I will make my appointment with Lauren for my back. She's a magical worker." She said sadly.

"No it's fine; Sirius and I will do it!" James said quickly. When he walked past her she winked at Sirius, she had the same glint in her eye as Sirius had seen in James thousands of times.

"Ha!" he barked, "Well done, Mrs P. You are one of a kind."

"I try," she shrugged, "Don't think you're getting out of helping, though, up and at it."

"Technically I'm up."

"But not at it. Let's see if we can change that, shall we?"

"I'm going!"

"A huh." She said as Sirius walked away. She shook her head and went to go help a woman who had just arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If you asked everyone in the world who is the author and thus the owner of Harry Potter... everyone will reply J.K. Rowling. So why are we wasting our times even considering that I may own any part. It's SO obvious!**

**AN: For the first time I know and remember the meaning of PROCRASTINATING... but that doesn't stop me from doing it, sorry!**

"A huh." She said as Sirius walked away. She shook her head and went to go help a woman who had just arrived.

Lily was trying on a dress that she knew that she absolutely would not buy. It was Alice's idea to try it on, not hers. She would not choose a dress that showed too much cleavage for her liking, completely open at the back and went up to her high thighs.

"Alice! It is too much; I look like a bloody call-girl!"

Alice and Sirius, who both heard her comment, exchanged a smirk. Sirius pulled James over, while Alice said,

"I'm sure you look lovely, come out I want to see it!" she tried not to mention her name to tip off James, who was looking very confused.

Lily came out in the midnight blue dress and began to blush when she saw James. James was choking because he swallowed air. Sirius was patting him on the back, while he and Alice were laughing.

"Oh, I am so getting you back!" hissed Lily.

"Ah, Lily you look very pretty. See even Sirius is staring!" James immediately noticed Sirius looks and gave him a whack at the back of his neck. Sirius huffed and rubbed his neck.

"Alice that is not a complement; I'm getting changed." She said, laughing at Sirius response.

"Mate, she has a point." Muttered James

"James, don't pick her side over mine; Lily, you're corrupting my best mate!"

"What is going on in here?" asked Mrs Potter.

"Hello, Mrs Potter, how are you!" said Alice, who was an old family friend.

"Oh! Hello, Alice, dear; I am well, just wondering what to do with these boys of mine!"

"Boys, we are men!" exclaimed James and Sirius.

Lily, who had just changed back, let out a snort.

"And who is this?" asked Mrs Potter

"Lily Evans, ma'am," She replied politely

"Oh! You are right, Jamey, she is very pretty. Nice to finally meet you," she replied laughing at James face.

Sirius joined in, "Awe, paddy I guess you are not very manly!" James blushed at his other nickname as the group roared with laughter,

"Don't worry, you have better nicknames then I do" replied Lily. James brightened at her comment, while the other three just smirked. Alice nudged Sirius and said,

"Well, I haven't finished trying on dresses, but you have Lily! How about I finish and you go do something with these two?" winking at Mrs Potter. She quickly got the idea and said,

"James can go, but I need Sirius to help me with something." She said, laughing.

"It's sorted then, you two have some fun!" exclaimed Sirius as he pushed Lily and James out of the shop.

When he slammed the door in their faces, he, Mrs Potter and Alice burst out laughing.

Xxx

James rolled his eyes at his poor excuse of a mother or best friend.

"Sorry," he muttered to Lily, "They get a bit...well, you know..."

Lily laughed, "Don't worry, James. I'm sure they did it so that you can loosen up a bit. You are way too studious and uptight."

"Oh, really, so miss loosey-goosey, how about you teach me how to be more, shall we say, fee or open minded?"

"We shall" replied Lily, nodding her head while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well, just because of my addiction, we should stay clear of any books or school related shops. For my health and your safety."

"Of course, how about Zonko's and then hitting a nice Quidditch shop, Merlin knows you need to get out more." She said with a wink.

James looked at her as if she was an angel who came down and gave him everything he wanted for Christmas. He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her to the promised destination.

When they were done playing around in the famous joke shop and poking around the quidditch shop, they decided to get some ice-cream.

They sat at Floreans' shop, licking their Sundays, when...

**Exams end this Friday, so I promise to be good and update soon to make up for my HORRIBLY short chapter! :x) I'm sorry, okay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Since you're reading this on FAN fiction... how the hell can I OWN it?**

**AN: I told you I'll update soon! Read through past chaps and realised I have serious grammar and spelling issues, sorry! Also I ramble on and on in my AN... Hell, I'm doing it again!**

When they were done playing around in the famous joke shop and poking around the quidditch shop, they decided to get some ice-cream.

They sat at Floreans' shop, licking their Sundays, when...

They spotted Snape, glaring at them.

"What's his problem?" asked Lily,

"Maybe because you are with me, he doesn't like me and he loves you."

"He does not love me!"

"Lily, really, he does. It's not that hard to except, I mean, who would not love you."

Lily looked at James in shock, "Thank you" she muttered blushing as she smiled at him.

"Lily," the pair looked up and saw Severus Snape standing a foot away from their table. His voice was cold, but in his eyes one could see the pain he was feeling.

"Yes, Snape" said Lily curtly, "What do you want? Come on, I do not have all day!"

"I want to talk to you, in private" he added, realising that James would not have the decency to realise he was not included in the conversation.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She said. She could feel the loathing overcome her and she just wanted him to go away and leave her in peace.

"No, you are coming" said Snape angrily, at the tone of Snape's voice and Lily's wincing, James had had enough.

He stood up and glared at Snape, who glared back.

"I suggest you leave, now." His tone of voice made it clear that this was final. And Snape's lip curled in disgusts. He turned around and walked away, James at down and took Lily's hand. When Snape turned around he was startled by James comforting Lily and James's hatred in his eyes for Snape.

"It's alright, he's gone." He muttered a while later to Lily, she sighed

"Thanks," she gave his hand a squeeze but did not let it go, "Why can't he just leave me alone? Is it really that hard for him to get over it?"

James wanted to say that yes, it must be very hard to get over someone like Lily. He did not voice his thoughts, however, because he felt that they would not help. Instead, he listened to her and promised her that if he and the marauders could help it, Snape would never bother her again.

"Prank him" she said later, breaking the silence that grew around them.

"What!" said a shocked James, nearly falling off his chair.

"You heard me, I just want to wipe that silly death eater sneer of his face."

James lifted his unoccupied hand and put it to Lily's forehead.

"What are you doing?" said Lily, trying not to let him know that her heart was beating much faster than normal.

"Checking to see if you are alright," He said casually. Lily laughed and replied,

"Oh, I am fine. And I expect a good prank when we go back to school!"

James laughed with her and raised their intertwined hands to kiss the back of her hand,

"Thank you, my lady."

"Why, it is only a pleasure, my good sir."

"Good? Ha! Come on, let your 'good sir' buy you another ice cream."

Xxx

"What!" said Sirius as James told him everything that happened between him and Lily that afternoon. It was night now and everyone was back at their respectful houses. Sirius had snuck in to James's room to hear all that happened.

"So basically, Snape came you guys did the whole "I-hate-you-glare" thingy, he left, you comforted Lily and then she said we must prank him, followed by a kiss on the hand."

"Yes" said James laughing at Sirius's face,

"So unfair," continued Sirius, "That while you were smooching Mrs Potter-to-be, I was messing with dresses. My life is so messed up!"

"Of course it is, we are the marauders aren't we?" replied James.

The two went to bed soon after that and the world slept silent knowing that the marauders were sleeping, thus not causing any mayhem.

Xxx

**This one goes out to Lauren, you always subconsciously make me want to update! Love you, learn hard for NS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

The two went to bed soon after that and the world slept silent knowing that the marauders were sleeping, thus not causing any mayhem.

Xxx

A few I-don't-know-how-many miles away:

"Awe, that is so cute and adorable and... AWE!" squealed Alice as Lily finished telling her all that happened. The two were sitting on Lily's bed in their pyjamas, sleepover style.

"I know! He's really jumped a mile from when I last said, 'Little by little this year, he umm, improved?' you know." She had a dreamy look on her face as she thought of James... Potter... James Potter... J. Potter...James...

"LILY! You like him," accused Alice. When Lily started to shake her head, Alice burst out with laughter,

"You do! O my word, this is..."

"Not going to be repeated!" interrupted Lily, she blushed and sighed,

"I guess I do like him. It is not just because he's 'improved', it's because, well, I got over my problems with him and I find that he's a terrific person... and I really like it." Confessed Lily, she took a bite out of one of the thousand chocolate frogs that Frank bought for Alice. He bought so many that there was still a whole lot left.

"Frank is so sweet to have bought you all of these," sighed Lily. Alice smiled,

"He is... I am so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He is so nice to me and he respects me and _loves_ me, I'll do anything for him."

"Alice," said Lily with a raised eyebrow, "anything? Like, you know anything..."

Alice blushed, which was very rare, and nodded. Lily cleared her throat and said,

"Right, well, how about we watch a seriously chic movie; to celebrate our new found feminism to boys!" she laughed at how silly it all sounded as she and Alice jumped up and grabbed the first thing they thought was watchable in their girly state.

"Four words, baby..." said Alice as the adverts started, "The Devil Wears Prada!"

Lily snorted unladylike, "You just chose it because of the stiletto heal on the cover."

"No, it only caught my eye. The word 'Prada' made my chose it," said Alice.

Xxx

Weeks passed and life seemed to settle in the summer-holiday mode for everyone. They began getting custom to going to bed late and waking up even later. Everyone realised their laziness and some, like Alice and Marlene, only indulged into it further. Others, however, decided to be more active and rather get things done, like Lily and James.

The routine did not severely change until the last day before the last week of holidays.

Alice was busy sorting out her closet and room, for in her laziness it had become a great mess. Her mother had forced her to get up and do something about it, for she would not allow Lily to stay with them if it is in such a state. Lily was to stay with Alice when her mother and father went on their cruse, she did not want to remain home alone with Petunia. At midday Alice spotted an owl coming toward her window. She opened her window and when the bird had swooped in, removed the letter addressed to her.

Xxx

_Dear Alice_

_How are you? I hope your summer has been wonderful. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the rest of the summer holidays with me at my house, from tomorrow. I am aware that Lily will be spending this time with you, and I hope that you both can come. I am also inviting Marlene and Frank with, of course, the rest of the marauders._

_If you can come, please send your reply and I will come fetch you and Lily, if she wishes to come, at noon tomorrow._

_Best wishes,_

_James Potter and Sirius Black_

Alice smiled and ran to get her mother's permission. When her mother agreed she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down her answer. She handed it to the owl, which had been patiently waiting the entire time. She led it out the window and smiled as it rose higher into the air.

Xxx

James and Sirius smiled at her answer. They began dictating another letter, this time to Lily.

Xxx

Lily was packing her clothes for her stay at Alice and her trunk for Hogwarts. She was excited to get out of the house; things had become even more tedious. Her parents had brought back their tradition of playing childish board games. She did not mind this when she was ten years old, but now at sixteen she was way too old to play such things.

She sighed and looked out of her window, counting down the days before she could go back to her freedom, magic. She observed a brown speck heading towards her, she opened her window and an owl came in with a letter addressed to her.

Xxx

_Dear Lily_

_How are you? I hope your summer has been wonderful. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the rest of the summer holidays with me at my house, from tomorrow. I am aware that you will be spending this time with Alice, and we have invited you both. I am also inviting Marlene and Frank with, of course, the rest of the marauders._

_If you can come, please send your reply and I will fetch at Alice's place, who replied that she would be delighted come, at noon tomorrow._

_Best wishes,_

_James Potter and Sirius Black_

Lily laughed at their antic of trying to seem more mature. She scribbled a reply and handed it to the owl who had delivered the note.

Xxx

James smile grew so big; Sirius was scared that his face would split into two. The pair sat down to write another letter to Marlene, the only one left as Frank's reply had just arrived.

When they were done, James could not help staring at Lily's parting note,

"_Love, Lily"_

Xxx

Marlene lay in her garden at the pool, sucking in the sun. She loved being outside like this. Hogwarts was much too cold for her opinion, she preferred the heat. She loved how it seemed to circle around her and go into her very pours.

Suddenly something heavy landed on her stomach, yelping and hoping it wasn't one of her brothers fowl jokes, she opened her eyes and whisked off her sunglasses. On her stomach was a beautiful owl, with a letter addressed to her.

Xxx

_Dear Marlene_

_How are you? I hope your summer has been wonderful. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the rest of the summer holidays with me at my house, from tomorrow. I had also invited Alice, Lily and Frank with, of course, the rest of the marauders._

_If you can come, please send your reply and Sirius will come and fetch at noon tomorrow at your house._

_Best wishes,_

_James Potter and Sirius Black_

Marlene smirked, as she was absolutely sure that the structure of her letter was much like the one's sent to Alice and Lily, while nothing like the one sent Frank. She bounced up and hopped into the house to ask her dad, for he was the one with the rubber arm; able to be twisted and turned with a pout.

Xxx

The boys jeered as her reply came... everyone were able to come...

**Two in one day... Yay! If you feel I must put in Franks part please tell me and I will do so with pleasure as quick as I can...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**This one goes out to... **Gelly69; Arielle12; .; Magic is like Music; iBehCaitlin** for favourite this story.**

Arielle12; laughlongdreambig; Chrupy23** for putting it on story alert and my lovely reviewers: **Magic is like Music; La14; klutz5637

**(If I have left you of, I am sorry and I did not do it on purpose!)**

The boys jeered as her reply came... everyone were able to come...

Xxx

"Padfoot, I am only going to _scream_ this once more... STAND UP!" said a very agitated James, but he should have known by now, nothing can get Sirius Black up if he does not want to get up.

"Typically me to befriend the most stubborn boy in our grade." Muttered James, he turned around when he heard a faint knock on the door. Mrs. Potter entered holding a glass of water,

"Why is he still in bed?" she asked with a frown, James sighed and replied,

'Because he's a lazy-ass git! It is eight o'clock; we have to go fetch the girls and Frank in 4 hours. Merlin knows how long he takes to get ready..."

Mrs Potter smiled and with that mischievous glint in her eye, she poured the contents of the glass on Sirius.

"I'm up! I'm up!" shouted a disgruntled Sirius, while he shot up in the air much like a bullet, if they knew what such a thing was.

James and Mrs Potter began to laugh, and he turned around to glare at them. He grabbed clean clothes, which James laid out for him, and raced into the bathroom to get dressed.

"James breakfast is ready," said Mrs Potter as she wiped a tear out of her eye from laughter.

Xxx

"Bye mom, bye dad!" shouted Lily for the fifth time, trying to get out of the house.

"Wait! Honey, the _picture_, we **HAVE** to take the _picture_!" Shouted Mrs Evans,

"Oh, mum! I'm late, please can I go!" She sighed as her parents tripled in; her dad set up the self-timer of the camera and quickly placed it on the counter. He ran and the three posed, Lily pretending to not be as irritated as she felt.

When the picture was taken her parents hustled around the little screen of the digital camera to see it. Lily spotted Petunia standing at the kitchen door; the pair exchanged an eye role.

"We'll, bye!" said Lily as she rushed out of the house. She then walked to the street that Alice said she will meet her at to apparate her to Alice's house. Lily had not yet turned seventeen, but Alice had at the beginning of summer.

"Finally!" shouted Alice as Lily came into view, 'I was beginning to get worried. Why did you take so long?" she inquired.

"My mum and dad wanted to take a family picture with me... at the last minute. I am so glad to get out of there! You look nice, and why are you wearing so much perfume?" laughed Lily, Alice blushed,

"What? I want to look and smell nice, it is called common decency!" she huffed, stretching out her hand for Lily to grasp. Just before they were whisked away into the unknown, Lily muttered,

"More like Frank decency."

Xxx

Mrs Potter smiled as the boys gobbled down the breakfast she had laid down in front of them. It looked like the pair had never been fed in their entire lives.

"James, you look nice today!" she said smiling, "And are you wearing cologne?"

Sirius began to laugh, James looked mortified,

"What? You beg me to clean up and bath more often, but the one time I really clean up I am teased! Now I know why I never listen to you!"

"Ha!" laughed Sirius, "You bathe more than the average stinky teenage boy. You just want to be all handsome up for Evans!"

"No!" said James, but he replied to quickly which only made Mrs Potter and Sirius howl with laughter.

James rolled his eyes and finished off his plate. He quickly placed it in the sink and run upstairs to give his room and himself a final check over.

Xxx

"O! I am so excited!"

"Yes, Alice, I can tell by your jumping up and down. And haven't you been to the Potter's house thousands of times before?"

"Yes, but this time it is going to be much more fun! Plus, it is not the Potter's house; it is the Potter's manor."

Lily raised an eyebrow, but Alice continued,

"Though when I asked him about if he was excited to one day inherit the house, he said that he actually much prefer smaller houses. Almost cottage like, but with just the enough amount of space."

Lily smiled, she was quite taken back by James's taste, but she could not help but agree.

The girls were startled by a loud crack. Seconds later James appeared, smiling and seeming to be very nervous about something.

"Hey, girls!" he said. The trio exchanged greetings and after Alice bid her farewells to her parents, James apparated them to his house.

**AN: Hey! Sorry for making it kind of short, but I want to update all my stories before tomorrow. If I have time left, I will see if I can update again today or tomorrow. The day after that I am going on holiday for 2 weeks. I may update on my dad's laptop, but don't count on it. When I come back it is still holiday, so I will update a thousand times!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**Note: Marlene and Sirius are just friends, and will be for the rest of the story.**

"Hey, girls!" he said. The trio exchanged greetings and after Alice bid her farewells to her parents, James apparated them to his house.

Xxx

As they suddenly appeared, Lily stumbled and almost fell. James steadied her as she mumbled,

"I really _hate_ apparating." James laughed and agreed, only noticing that he still had his arm on her waist when Alice gave a small cough to remind them that she still was there.

James dropped his arm and Lily jumped in surprise, Alice smirked and the trio started walking to the front of the house.

Before they could enter, though, a big black blur came rushing towards them and immediately knocked the girls off of their feet in a type of hug.

"Padfoot, you mongrel, how about letting them live the rest if their stay!" laughed James.

Frank came out of the house and rolled his eyes at Sirius. He gently picked Alice up by her underarms, before giving her a hug and a kiss.

James helped Lily up by her arm and she smiled at him, only letting go of his hand a moment later.

Sirius huffed from his place on the ground,

"So what, no one is going to help me up?"

Marlene laughed as she had just exited the building and was exchanging greetings with the girls.

She extended her hand to him, so that she could help hoist him up but Sirius had a different idea.

He yanked her arm so that she fell down on top of him.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and sat up while pulling her into him type of bear hug. Marlene just huffed and crossed her arms, knowing that she would not be able to escape his iron grip.

"I love you, Marlene" he whispered. Marlene rolled her eyes,

"If you say so, now realise me so I can continue a Black-free life."

"Not until you say you love me, with feeling" he said, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Are you serious, wait don't answer that-"but she was cut off as Sirius laughed and said,

"For you, darling, anything!"

Everyone, except Marlene, was laughing by now and the look on Marlene's face only made them laugh louder.

"Some friends I have. Now let go of me you big buffoon!"

"No" came the reply,

"Fine!" and she sat there, still as a doll.

"Battle of the stubbornness!" screamed Alice between fits of laughter. It was common knowledge that both parties involve were extremely stubborn.

Xxx (20 minutes later)

It was not funny anymore as everyone just stood there looking at the pair. The whole game began getting so boring that Sirius just wanted to quit so that they can do something fun.

Never one for quitting, he decided to step up his game.

He knew that he and Marlene where just friends, and by grossing her out she would just say the damn thing to move on with her 'Black-free' life.

He smirked, yes; he will definitely step up his game.

He pulled her even closer to him and gave her a small kiss on the neck. Marlene jumped, as she did not expect this.

Sirius realised that he had a golden opportunity in front of him and continued kissing her neck. No matter how hard Marlene tried to squirm out of his reach, he still had her.

She was fuming, and the fact that she could do nothing about it without giving in just made her angrier.

She gave in after Sirius one hand started playing with her hair.

"Fine, Black, you win!" she sighed, Sirius removed his lips from her neck and laughed along with the others.

"Say it" he prompted her,

"I... _love_ you...Sirius Black" she muttered, glaring at her so-called friends. Sirius jumped up and she got up after him.

Suddenly Lily said,

"Oh, he left his **mark** on you, alright!"

Marlene gasped as Alice produced a hand-held mirror. She could see that on her neck were 3 huge hickeys. Oh the horror, she thought.

She turned on Sirius her eyes shooting daggers at him. She removed her shoe and ran at him, whacking him with every hard blow.

"Definitely time to go inside now!" screamed Sirius as he ran out of the reach of Marlene.

He rushed into the house and everyone lazily followed, Marlene still holding her one shoe.

They chatted amicably about how they finally got to go into the house.

Xxx

When they arrived inside they saw Sirius hiding behind a reading chair, which Remus was sitting on, reading a book.

'What took you guys so long?" he asked bemused as Marlene threatened Sirius with her eyes and shoe. He raised an amused eyebrow at Marlene's neck, "You know what, I don't think I want to know!"

Xxx

James was giving the Marlene, Lily and Frank the tour of the mansion. Alice and Remus already knew the place very well and Sirius lived there, thus no tour for them was needed.

Lily was amazed at how big the place was. It was also very old; all the rooms except the bathrooms had wooden floors. The ceiling were high and along the high part of every wall ran the old fashioned bar, where paintings where hung in the olden days.

A lot of the pictures and portraits where dated before James's time, but there was still a considerable amount of family and sole pictures. It was very amusing to see the ones of James when he was young, born a very chubby baby, and at his awkward teenage years.

Xxx

James had just shown everyone Sirius's messy bedroom when Frank said, "I want to go ask Alice something, urgent. It involves Marlene." He stated as an afterthought as he grabbed her and briskly walked down the hall.

He figured that the next room was James's and that Alice would be glad if they gave Lily and James some private time. Marlene caught on immediately and rushed after Frank.

Lily rolled her eyes, "They could at least be more subtle, the idiots." James laughed and motioned to her to walk so that they could continue the tour. She laughed at his playful manner and nodded walking in front of him.

She did not notice that she had walked past the next door, until James grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

She smiled as he as he led her by the hand into the room.

It turned out that Frank was right, it was clearly his bedroom but it was not how she would have pictured it to be.

It was painted white, with a big bed in the middle. It was neat and had a calming effect. All the pictures and banners one would have expected to be littered across the walls, where all present on huge board on one off his walls. His bedding, though, was red and had the Gryffindor crest on them in gold.

On the board were pictures of the marauders and his parents.

One picture made her smile; it was of her and him. It was James's birthday in their sixth year and the day that they won the Quidditch Cup. James picked Lily up to celebrate on the field and was spinning her round and round. She could not help but laugh when he did that, and someone took a picture to capture that rare moment.

Lily looked up at James, who was also looking at the picture and smiling at the memory. He felt her gaze and looked down at her. Lily became embarrassed and looked down, realising that their hands where still intertwined.

She did not remove her hand as she felt save with it there. James smiled softly at this and used his free hand to lift her chin up. When she yet again made eye contact with him, he stroked her cheek...

"Hey, Pr... Oh, shit! Sorry!" said Sirius as he ran out of the room. James sighed as Lily let go of his hand, "Sorry about that." He murmured, though not making clear if it was about their exchange or Sirius. Lily whispered, 'Don't be" and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room. James smiled and touched his cheek.

**JA! A little bit of action... this, of course, would be closely followed by more action!**

**I missed you all, thank you if you reviewed/alerted/favourite this story, it meant a lot to me! I promise I will update sooner... had a great holiday at the coast though, got the creative juices flowing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own a very stupid and extremely cute sausage dog named Lindt, like the chocolate; ****if**** I owned Harry Potter I would have a miniature yorkie to accompany my over excited dog born with an enlarged heart!**

'Don't be" and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room. James smiled and touched his cheek.

Xxx

James ran and caught up with Lily half-way down the stairs. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

When they arrived downstairs Marlene and Remus was talking about dragon pox, while Alice and Frank were looking at the selection of books. (Or manly, each other)

"Where's Padfoot?" asked James,

"In the kitchen." Said Remus, 'Let's go before he eats your cupboards bare!"

Arriving at the kitchen, they saw Sirius eating some chocolate cake. Everyone laughed as James went and also got himself a huge slice.

"Padfoot, it seems to me that these people don't realise that we are growing men!"

"You are absolutely right, Prongs. Why, even Moony!"

"What? The great believer of chocolate healing powers, himself?"

"Oh, yes. What a tragedy."

"I quite agree."

"You guys are crazy!" said Marlene, as Remus just shook his head and got himself a more modest piece of cake that did not fill a whole dinner plate. Marlene got some to, but the others just sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, James, where's your mum and dad?" asked Alice,

"Out, order business, but they will be back tomorrow around midday." Everyone nodded and began discussing random things. Lily was having difficulty thinking straight, as she was sitting right next to James, who was eating the chocolate cake.

At the back of her mind, something asked her wither it was the cake or James eating it that made her lose concentration. Her subconscious shrugged and continued watching.

James felt her eyes on him and looked her way. She blushed again, but did not look away. James said to her, "Oh, sorry. Do you want some?" He did not wait for an answer or got up to cut her a piece. He dipped his fork into the slice and brought it to her mouth, she opened and he fed her without breaking eye contact. She smiled and so did he, ducking his head and plopped another bite of cake into his mouth.

When he looked up he saw the whole table look at him and Lily. He blushed and said, "Yes?" to get there attention, everyone just blinked confused and Frank asked him what he thought about a new broomstick. While he was talking Lily sneakily pushed his plate nearer to her and stole his fork out of his hand. James turned to her, surprised, and saw her putting a big piece of his cake into her mouth. She grinned up at him as he amusedly looked down at her. He tried to steal the fork, but she leant out of his grasp and pushed the plate further away. She ate another piece and slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth, teasing him. He growled and jumped up. He caught her with one arm by her waist and pulled her into him so that her back was to his chest. With his other arm he ate a piece of cake, too. She tried to escape, but this only made his grip tighter.

"Never steel a man's cake, Lily." He whispered into her ear. She shivered and said,

"It's rude not to share, James." He laughed and leant at her shoulder. He moved the fork with cake to her mouth and she opened it and moved closer. But he turned it so that it went into his mouth.

Lily huffed and said, 'See you are rude!"

"I am not! Go get your own piece of cake!"

"Fine, I will! Let go of me then."

"Let me think... no!" he said, for he was quite happy eating cake with Lily in his arms. She laughed and kind of relaxed into his side, realising that he was not going to let her go. She was also very happy in James's arms.

James smiled and fed her some cake.

"Happy?" he asked,

"Ecstatic" came the reply, muffled by the cake in her mouth.

James grinned and dipped his finger into the icing and smearing her cheek with it. She laughed and also dipped four fingers into the icing and leaning back to smear his whole faces. James was shocked but in return he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"James!" she shouted out in surprise. She started struggling again, but learnt quick that whenever he held her, he could keep her there.

'Put me down, I am not a doll!"

"But Lily, you are so fragile and delicate!" came the mocking reply,

"Exactly," she said sarcastically, "So put me down so I don't break!" and for good measure she punched his back. When that did absolutely nothing, no pain at all, she kicked him in the chest. It must not have been very hard for all he said was,

'Wow, you hate being called fragile and delicate."

"Yes! Now, if you would be so kind to put me down, young sir" James laughed and immediately lifted her off of his shoulder. He did not, however, let go of her.

Lily leant over his arm and grabbed a washcloth. She wiped his face, which was terrible smeared with the now hardening chocolate. When she was done, he grabbed it and very gently wiped her cheek. She smiled and looked him into the eyes, marvelling at the beauty of it.

James could not help himself, as he lent down and captured her lips with his. The moment he did it, he was surprised as he had just acted on impulse, but when she started to kiss him back he relaxed and pulled her more into him.

They broke apart, however, when several whistles and catcalls came from the table. (Specifically where Sirius sat)

They broke away and looked up at their friends. They had completely forgotten that they were there. Their friends could not believe what was happening. One moment everyone was chatting about broomsticks and James fed Lily, who didn't object. Then Lily stole James's cake, and they had a cake fight, with Lily ending up in his arms after she was on his shoulder. Now they had just kissed and gobbersmacked was looking like a very poor adjective for how they were feeling.

Lily smiled as Jams laughed at everyone's facial expressions and Sirius catcalls. She put her head on James chest, which made him smile even more and kiss her forehead. Around of, "Awe's!" came from the ladies as bets were being collected from the men.

'Hey, prongs. I believe Moony owes you fifty galleons!" said Sirius, James shook his head and said, 'Keep your money, Moony. That was a stupid bet in second year." He said, embarrassed and sad that maybe Lily would thought that that was what he cared about.

Lily was surprised at the bet and very happy at James's response. She grabbed James chin and kissed him, to show that she was pleased...

A chorus of, "Get a room!" was heard before James waved them off, still kissing Lily.

_Finally! I feel so giddy and girly... Merlin, that's so not like me!.. Much... Ha-ha, in the next chapter the kisses will be more described, but the point is that this is their first kiss that is sweet and light. They are also not in private and I will never write them making out in public, especially on their first kiss._

_I only now realised I said stuff like, 'the rest of the marauders" but did not put Peter in there. I have difficulty with Peter and so I always subconsciously erase him. I am sorry, but I am not going to change the story now. If you have a problem with this, yet again I am sorry and you may address it with me. If you make a good argument, or a lot of people complain I will put him in._

_If you want me to put something in, or focus on something more, please feel free to tell me, I am open to ideas and I do not bite at all! ;)_

_Have a great day!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: I don't own…**

**AN: I know I promised a very 'mushy' kissing scene, but I failed so I made it kind of brief. Trust me, it is for the best!**

A chorus of, "Get a room!" was heard before James waved them off, still kissing Lily.

Xxx

They broke apart as Sirius came to give James a brotherly hug to congratulate them. Marlene and Alice came bounding towards Lily, screaming and jumping for joy. Lily's eyes widen and she cringed into James, trying to shy away from her friends.

"I don't think so Lily!" Alice's replied as she pulled her out of James's strong grip and made her way into the next room.

"Spill!" she commanded as Lily and Marlene sat on one of the couches.

"Spill what?" asked Lily amused,

"Spill what? You just kissed, snuggled and made out with **James Potter**… and you're _Lily Evans_!"

"Yes exactly, let's go." Said Lily and she rise from her seat, but Alice pulled her down with another, "I don't think so!"

Xxx

In the other room, James was being congratulated and teased all at the same time.

"Mate, "said Sirius laughing, "Please do not go all wiped on us like all blokes in love!" For some odd reason, Remus and Frank seemed to find that hilarious. James rolled his eyes and muttered something about how he should have chosen his friends better.

"Say Frank, don't you think Alice would find your comment on that comment even more hilarious?" said James with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" said Alice confused upon hearing her name as she entered into the kitchen.

"Nothing!" replied Frank quickly as he tried to hurry over to James to cover his mouth, but James was too quick for him as he leant out of the way and quickly said,

"He agreed with Sirius that blokes in love are wiped and laughed at me because of it!" he said with a smirk.

Alice glared at Frank and he started stumbling out his apologies, Alice glare fell into a sombre expression. Frank face broke and he rushed to her and enveloped her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry honey! How about we go shopping tomorrow? I'll pay, and you can have anything you want! I love you so much and it was only a joke, you now that…" he continued, Alice winked at the girls over Franks shoulder as he continually stroked her hair.

Marlene snorted, while Lily smiled. Alice adored Frank, as he did her, but she could not help messing with him especially if she got a free shopping trip out of it.

"You tattle-tale…" said Lily as she nudged James,

"I am not, I recall someone saying that one has the freedom to say what you want and what one does with certain information that one is intrusted with is one's chose."

Lily raised an eyebrow,

"You memorised that?" James shrugged,

"I thought that maybe it would come in handy one day, like the day you accuse me of tattle-tailing!" he said with a smile. Lily rolled her eyes and nudged him again, he laughed and pulled her into his back, leaning down and whispering into her ear,

"You love it,"

"Maybe" came the cheeky reply

Xxx

James went to bed happy that night… because it finally happened. Lily was his after years of wanting her. It just goes to show that if you really want something, you should go for it.

I guess, thought James that you don't always get what you want. But I tried, and got lucky, extremely lucky. Trying, that's all you could do; it is about how you play life. You play it blindfolded and deaf, and in the end, the very end, you will lose… one way or another. But, in life, it is about how you do it, how you chose your end.

James sighed and turned, wondering if Sirius is up for some midnight ice-cream…

Xxx

The following day, Lily and James were sitting outside on a wooden garden bench, the rest of the gang each doing their own thing.

James had his arm over Lily's shoulder, while his free hand was holding her hand. They were talking amicably about small topics, just enjoying their time together.

Lily was explaining something to James, when he kissed her. She was surprised but did not end the kiss. It was short and sweet, and when they pulled apart Lily was smiling. She looked questionably to him and asked,

"What was that for?"

James shrugged and proudly said, "Just because I can."

Lily laughed and pulled him down for another.

Unlike their previous kisses, this one was filled with a lot more emotion and quickly turned into an extremely passionate kiss. James moved his hands down to her hips, pulling her closer to him. Lily's one hand went into his hair, while her other arm snaked around his neck.

They pulled apart when suddenly a loud screech was heard and seven tawny howls swooped down towards the house. The pair looked at each other, jumped up and ran into the house.

Xxx

When they arrived into the sitting room, they found everyone tying Hogwarts letters off of the owls' legs. Lily's heart jumped, she knew that she really wanted to be Head Girl. She had been working for it since she came into school, she liked achieving a position and she wanted to show everyone, and herself, that she was not just a muggle-born.

Her hands was shaking as she opened the letter, she closed her eyes and tipped the letter open into her open palm. Nothing fell into it, and she opened her eyes in surprise. It filled with tears, but through the water in her eyes that she was desperate not to shed, she saw something shiny on the floor and James picking it up.

"Lily!" he exclaimed in surprise, holding out his hand and showing it to her. Her eyes widened as she saw a badge with HG written on it.

"You missed," said James as he handed it over to her. She started laughing and nodded, pulling him into a hug.

"Congratulations" he whispered into her ear, before he let go of her and turned to everyone and shouting out,

"Lily's head girl!"

Xxx

After all the excitement, everyone was yet again in the kitchen to satisfy the boys never ending hunger.

"James, did you see how many books we had to buy? I think it is the least amount in our whole seven years!" said Remus, James frowned and said,

"I didn't open my letter, I forgot… "He said as he stood up to go open it. Everyone rolled their eyes and teased him of getting old.

"… and that thick mass of hair of yours will soon start thinning and greying- "but he was cut off by a surprised scream.

Everyone rose to the sitting room, to find James staring in shock at his palm.

"Mate, I was only kidding you won't go bald!" but James just shook his head, and held out his palm to them.

The girls gasped and the guys just stared in shock at the shinning badge with the letters HB resting in his palm…

Xxx

"Right, Dumbledore must be nuts! I mean, yeah he is nuts because it is Dumbledore, but I mean… come on! It's ME! How the hell would anyone make ME head boy! It must be some kind of joke! Though Dumbledore won't do such a thing, because McGonagall will stop him, and it is not funny…" Ranted James as he walked up and down, he sighed and sat down on an armchair.

Everyone looked at him from their places on the couch or other armchairs. Lily stood up and sat down on the arm of James's chair.

"James, you got head boy. So what, it is something that is, to a point, out of your control. James, you are a brilliant wizard, and Hogwarts doesn't just need a Head Boy to keep everything strict and organised, because let's face it that will never happen. Hogwarts needs a Head Boy that can keep it safe, and I trust you with my life." She blushed as she finished her sentence. James smiled and pulled her down onto his lap,

"Thank you"

**AN: I'm sorry okay! Here is my list of excuses why I didn't update the next day but a few weeks later:**

**1. It was Christmas and I had to decorate the tree by myself (LONG story) and help my mother cook.**

**2. I got a laptop for Christmas (!) but after Christmas lunch my sister and I went to my grans and had to leave our laptops at home to be updated by my father.**

**3. When we came back our internet was down for a long time…**

**4. I got extremely lazzzzzyyyy**

**5. I changed my mind half way through this chapter and rewrote the whole thing… typically me!**

**Just to inform you guys, the next chapter is the EPILOGUE then, I am sorry to say, it is the end... Just in time, because school is starting next week Wednesday…**

**Mischief managed… somewhat… **


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

Xxx

"James, Sirius, where home!" came a shout, James and Sirius jumped up and ran to where the voices where coming from and was soon followed by everyone else.

Mr and Mrs Potter was standing at the front door, pulling suitcases with them.

"Mom, Dad!" shouted James as he ran down the stairs. Mrs Potter turned around at the sound of her son's voice, her eyes lightening up.

"Jamey boy!" she exclaimed as she hugged her son. Mr Potter laughed at James' red face as he also gave his son a hug and a ruffle in the 'Potter' hair.

"Mum, Dad you remember everyone?" Mrs Potter rolled her eyes and said,

"What am I? A robot? I can't remember everyone's names!" (She was muggleborn)

"Right," said James, somewhat confused at the term 'robot'.

"This is Alice and Frank," Mrs Potter hitted James on the arm,

"I'm not THAT stupid, of course I know Alice!"

"Mom!"

Mrs Potter motioned for her son to continue, James rolled his eyes and muttered something about being abused by his friends and family.

"This is… okay you WILL know Remus, that's Marlene and Lily."

"Oh yes, I remember now! Nice to see you again, Lily! Please to meet you Marlene…"

"James and Lily are dating!" shouted Sirius, grinning as Marlene hitted him and hissed,

"Way to be subtle, you idiot!" Sirius just shrugged as Mr Potter started laughing,

"I knew it! Pay up!" he said turning to Mrs Potter and Sirius,

James eyes began to widen and said, "What where you betting on!"

"Sirius betted not before Christmas on your last year of school."

Sirius shrugged, "It was fifth year"

"And mom?" he said, afraid of what was to come,

"Redhead," she grumbled, glaring at her husband, before turning to Lily,

"But I am glad, don't get me wrong, it's just since we've been dating…"

"Finally dating" said Mr Potter, but Mrs Potter shushed him,

"Even before, he had been going on about the 'Potter curse' and how I was going to marry him."

"And I was right," said Mr Potter, and Mrs Potter just rolled her eyes.

"Potter curse?" asked Marlene confused, Alice and Sirius laughed while Remus rolled his eyes. Lily and Frank looked just as confused as Marlene.

"The Potter curse states, that all sons of a Potter will inherit the messy and uncontrollable hair." Motioning to his and James equally black and messy hair.

"It also states that they will also marry someone with red hair." He continued, this time motioning to Lily and Mrs Potter's hair.

"Whatever," said Mrs Potter, rolling her eyes again,

"Mr Potter, it seems like you and James also likes women who eye roll at your stupidity!" said Alice laughing,

"Well, that is true, Alice, but I don't recall ever doing anything 'stupid'."

Mrs Potter snorted and said, "No, James is exactly like you. Remember that time…" she began telling them stories, while Mr Potter and James just blushed.

Xxx

Everyone was getting ready, because an Order Meeting was taking place at Potter manor. Mr and Mrs Potter sat down with all of them and told them that if they wanted to they were allowed to come. Everyone agreed and was excited to be presented in their very first Order meeting.

At first, James did not want Lily to go, but did not tell her this for he did not want to make her feel like he was trying to control her. He voiced his thoughts with his dad, who said that he still felt that way about Mrs Potter but there was only so much a man could do.

Xxx

Lily woke with a start. It was raining outside and the thunder was rumbling. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was half past 1 in the morning. She sighed, knowing that she was not going to be able to fall asleep again.

She felt cold and scared, and wanted to wake someone up. She knew that waking Marlene up was going to be very difficult. It was only selfish to wake up Alice, for though she was sympathetic and would not think less of her; Alice always battled to sleep and got scared very easily.

She considered waking up James, but she did not want to let him know she was scared. She knew he already did not like the fact that she went to the Order meeting, which was sweet but she feared he may become even less crazy about it.

She stood up, thinking that she would figure it out on the way.

Lily came to James's door, but she felt extremely shy to knock. She was just scurrying up the courage, when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Who's there?" she heard someone jump,

"It's me, Marlene. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I could not sleep, and did not want to stay in the room… I wanted to wake you up, but felt bad and was just walking up and down… "

"Me too, come on lets go find a room where we won't bother anyone." She was glad that someone was awake, but she liked the idea more of it being James.

Xxx

Alice was tossing and turning. She had been for hours now. With another jolt of thunder, she gave up. She was not scared of lightning, she actually liked it, but right now it was making her scared with all of the thought of the Order.

She stood up, with one word in her mind, "Frank" as she opened up her bedroom door.

Xxx

Lily and Marlene was walking around, trying to find the rooms where was no one sleeping near. It was silent and dark.

Marlene did not see where she was going and walked into a cabinet. The loud bang woke the person up in the bedroom near them and ran out.

"What's going on" said Remus as he saw a Lily type figure and someone sprawled on the ground.

"Ouch, sorry that was me!" said a voice,

"Marlene! Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah, but is there somewhere with light so that I can see? Maybe the kitchen, I think I need ice for my knee, it really hurts."

Xxx

Alice heard some floor boards' creek and she froze in fear. Collecting all her courage, she pulled her wand out of her hair and raised it.

"Do you want to take my eye out!" said a voice much like Remus's,

"Oh sorry. I didn't know who you where, why are you walking like an elephant?"

"Meet my elephant, it's a two part contraption," he said, motioning to two figures,

"Hey, I'm right and this is left." Came the sarcastic voice of Marlene,

"Hey! I wanted to be right!" said Lily

"Tough luck" said Marlene.

"Alice what are you doing here?" said Remus, she sighed and said,

"I was looking for Franks room, but I, umm, well-"

"Got lost" said Lily and Marlene, for Alice got lost everywhere.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

Xxx

The four arrived at the kitchen successfully after that. What they found was not what they were expecting.

Sirius, James and Frank were sitting at the kitchen table eating ice-cream.

The two groups looked surprised at each other, before Alice broke the barrier and ran into Frank's arms.

"Allie, what's wrong?"

"Frank, I'm scared." She whispered, but everyone heard her.

"Me too" sighed Lily in defeat. She looked at James and just lifted up her shoulders. He nodded and held out his arms, which she also ran to.

Sirius looked at Marlene and said, "Their open…" she just looked at him strangely and said,

"Sorry, mate. I am not scared. Uh, sorry, umm… thanks anyway." Sirius just shrugged and went back to his ice-cream unfazed.

"Guys just remember, even though we are Gryffindor's and we are going to fight in this war, whatever happens we are still us. Whether that is good or bad, it will never change."

_**THE END!**_

**I had fun writing this, and just wanted to thank everyone who read this. Don't worry, I'm not going to just leave this whole story, I'm planning on making a back-to-the-future one, with this as the past's background. It will take place in the Order meeting.**

**Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13: sequel

**Hey, guys… just to say that the sequel I was talking about is up and running… it is called **_'Back to the Future'_

**Thanks for sticking through till the end!**


End file.
